This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project will evaluate the performance of a direct detection camera for use for single particle data collection for CryoTEM. A direct detection camera uses a radiation hardened CMOS detector for direct detection of electron. Since the camera does not have a scintillator, the MTF characterstics of the camera are significantly better than traditional CCD cameras. The project will experimentally assess this camera design for use for low dose, single particle data collection.